


a toast to mathematics

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 05:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: The unimportant visitors to Moriarty's bar have been quietly excised from this story, except one.
Relationships: Charles Babbage | Caster/James Moriarty | Archer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	a toast to mathematics

A number of details in the matter of the relic auction have been changed to suit the new narrative. Moriarty is certain he would have remembered wyverns as the local pests. Other incidents not relevant to the story have been quietly excised.

Except-

“A gin and tonic, please.”

The look in Ritsuka’s eyes suggests that they don’t immediately recognize the young man taking a seat at the bar. He’s certainly no exception to their brain providing old faces in place of new ones - this man was in his seventies during the actual event - but this face is somewhat less immediately familiar.

“Coming right up.” Moriarty sets the glass in front of him. “What brings you so far from London, Charles?”

“I could just as easily ask what you’re doing working as a bartender, James,” Babbage replies, while Ritsuka gawks.

“Oh, this and that.” Flippant, but then, Babbage should expect that from him by now.

“This and that,” Babbage agrees. “My children suggested that some time away from the city would serve my health. I’m pleased to find that organ grinders have yet to make their way this far north.”

“Instead we have wyverns. Only you would find the street musicians more of a bother.”

“You know me so well.” Babbage swishes the gin in his glass. “If you would like work better suited to you, the Royal Astronomical Society-”

“-would never accept me as a member, even with your support.” Babbage is respected, but not respected enough to erase Moriarty’s reputation; rather, their association calls back to Babbage’s blasphemous first thesis. “You ought to give up on making an honest man of me.”

Babbage shakes his head ruefully. “Your intellect is wasted here.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I dare say I have a few hobbies to put my mind to.” He winks at Ritsuka, who rolls their eyes.

* * *

This is the crux of the matter: Charles Babbage was a real person. James Moriarty is a matter of debate. If Moriarty is a fictional character, then it stands that while he may remember a friendship with a real person, that real person will not remember him.

Babbage doesn’t mention anything of their past conversations. But neither does he seem surprised when Moriarty knows more of his personality than has been revealed in this life. The variable remains unknown.

Perhaps that’s intentional. Moriarty is no detective, but he does love a good mystery.


End file.
